Fun
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry is having some fun, gains a companion and so much more... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Warning, mentions of sex toys and mpreg, if that's not your thing, don't read. If it is, enjoy!**

Harry bit his bottom lip and pushed the next section of the toy into his ass, this one three-inches in diameter. He moaned. He was so glad he had chosen the toy rather than the beads; the toy had each gradually increasing section attached to each other, instead of having space between each bead. This way, he was continually stretched, and could work his way up to the toy he _really_ wanted to.

He sighed and eased the next section inside. He realised it would take some work to get there, since he had bought with his darkest fantasies in mind. It would take him _ages_ to work up to the ten-inch anal plug, let alone the three headed ten-and-a-half-inch dildo he'd bought.

A deep breath and he sank onto the next section. As much as his first instinct was to rush – and ram himself down as far as he could go – he knew it was better to be patient, otherwise he might end up injuring himself. And wouldn't that just ruin his fun?

"_Yes_," he moaned as he slid in the final section. He gave himself a few moments, and then eased it out and back in several times. Yep, he'd say that he was comfortable with six-inches diameter. With a grin, he lubed a six-inch wide dildo, removed his current toy, and slid the newly lubed one into his stretched ass.

His head threw back with a moan as he was able to slide half of the toy inside with ease. He began to remove and re-insert the toy, slowly taking more and more of it until he was able to take it all.

He kept it buried deep, and looked at his other toys assessingly, then sighed. As much as he wished otherwise, he should probably stick with the one he was using. He'd done better than he thought he would, so that was something at least.

He shifted into a more comfortable position, and set up a steady rhythm with the toy.

"Naughty, Potter," Draco drawled.

Harry groaned. "Torment me later, leave me in peace now," he pleaded with the hint of a whine.

"I have no plans to torment you," Draco replied, causing the brunet to look at him. "I had something else in mind," he continued, unzipping his trousers and releasing his hard cock with a flick of his wand. "If you want to be filled, how about getting filled with the real thing?"

Harry gazed at Draco's cock with greed, it was nearly a foot long, and well…he wasn't sure how wide, but definitely not thin. In short, it was utterly perfect, and he _wanted_ it. He licked his lips. "As much as I want to," he replied breathily, "I don't think you'll fit."

"You sound like a virgin," he teased lightly as he strode to the brunet, smirking as the lion was unable to take his eyes from his jutting length.

"I am a virgin," he replied, before blushing hard.

"And yet you can take this," he murmured, taking hold of the base of the toy from Harry's nerve-less fingers and plunging it deep.

"Draco!" he cried, arching his back. He blinked hazy eyes at the blonde. "Determination, and patience."

Draco chuckled wickedly. "You're a wizard Harry," he reminded. "There are spells for that."

He moaned. "It's not like anyone taught me them," he whined. He locked lust-filled green with heated silver. "Please," he whimpered.

With a few flicks of his wand, Draco had Harry stretched, cleaned, and lubed. He locked eyes with the brunet. "Contraception charms or not?"

"Men can get pregnant?" he breathed.

"There are some serious holes in your magical education," the blonde muttered. "Yes, they can, although it is rarer than women," he added honestly. "So?"

Harry bit his lip, before answering slowly, "As much as I want to say otherwise, we probably should." He smiled wanly. "This is the first time we've had a civil conversation, and we're both a little young yet, aren't we?"

"We can get married at sixteen," he stated. "It's done as much, but it is still possible."

"You don't want to be married to me," he said firmly.

Draco smirked widely. "The look on your face when you saw my cock would be enough. I want passion and sex in my marriage, not duty and obligation. Besides, we both know each other's faults all too well, and it's obvious you can take me," he tempted, glancing down suggestively.

Harry licked his lips. "I know the muggle adage is 'it only takes once', but okay, let's risk it," he said in a rush.

Draco closed the distance between them for a heated kiss Harry returned, briefly battling the blonde before submitting. The blonde's smirk was wide. "And if you do become pregnant, I'll marry you," he stated before plunging his cock deep in a single thrust.

"Draco!" Harry cried, arching his spine and clutching the blonde's shoulders.

"I like the way you say my name," the snake purred before setting a hand, fast pace, sending the brunet careening over the edge over and over again.

Harry blinked at the blonde a few seconds before his brain re-engaged. "You haven't-"

Draco smirked. "I wanted to give you a taste of how good I can make you feel, before I saw to my own pleasure. But don't worry, my naughty little lion, I have more than one round in me," he promised before he started thrusting once more.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Several rounds later, Harry collapsed against the bed, sweaty and sated. "You weren't kidding," he murmured.

Draco smirked as he eased out, which widened as Harry let out a disappointed noise. With a flick of his wand, Harry's largest plug swooped over to them and into the brunet's still-stretched hole. He let out a pleased hum. "Better?" he drawled.

"Not as good as you, but yeah," he replied honestly with an indolent smile.

The blonde chuckled wickedly. "Good," he replied, unable to keep the smugness from his voice.

"What was that spell you cast, after the first time you came?" Harry asked curiously.

"To keep my seed inside you," he replied, smirking smugly as the brunet blushed. "You would be amazed the spells that have been created for sex," he purred, leaning close until he could claim the brunet's mouth in a heated kiss he submitted to all too willingly. "If you like," he remarked, stroking Harry's cheek gently, "I'll teach you."

"Yeah?" he asked brightly.

"Definitely," he spoke with a wicked grin. Harry's eyebrows rose. "It means I get you all to myself, somewhere private, and I will have further chances to seduce you."

"I didn't take much seducing," he muttered without heat.

Draco slid a possessive hand down his torso. "I think that says something, don't you?"

"You mean like you, finding your rival in a compromising position, and offering to join me?" he retorted with a smirk of his own.

He hummed an agreement. "Just think how much fun we could have had, if our initial meetings had gone differently."

"But would we have had as much heat to come together with?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry shifted, trying desperately to _stop_ thinking about his meeting with Draco later, as he gazed at his parchment unseeingly.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Focus. You have too much homework to do."

He nodded meekly, wrenching his attention back to the pile of homework through sheer force of will – after all, if he got it done, then he wouldn't get a lecture when he disappeared for a few hours. Head down, he steadily worked his way through the pile of homework, until he was down to the last piece.

"Damn," he muttered. Ron glanced up, glad of the distraction. "The book I need is in my trunk."

"Why don't you Accio it?"

"I don't want the contents of my trunk to explode over our room," he replied with a grimace. "Plus, then I don't run the risk of taking anyone out on the stairs," he added with a grin. "Don't worry 'Mione, I'll be back once I've got it," he assured her suspicious look. "I've only got this essay left to finish."

He sprinted up the stairs, opened the lid of his trunk with a flick of his wand, and leant forward to rummage in his trunk. Well, that was what he'd intended to do, but the moment he leant forward he was hit with a bout of nausea. Hand over his mouth, he sprinted to the bathroom, and barely knelt before the nearest toilet before he threw up.

"Are you okay, little brother?" Fred and George asked concerned.

"Fine," he replied weakly as he straightened, glad he hadn't grown his hair out like Sirius' as he'd considered.

"Are you s-" they cut off as he leant forward to be sick again. They entered the bathroom. Fred wet a flannel with cool water while George knelt beside the brunet, rubbing his back gently.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. George flushed the toilet before the brunet could glimpse the contents. "Thanks," he breathed, sighing in relief as Fred placed the flannel on the back of his neck.

"Better?" Harry flicked his wand, cleaning his mouth out, then nodded. "You okay?"

"I thought I was, until I suddenly got nauseous. There aren't any hexes that can cause you to do that, are there?"

"No, not from a distance, or with a delay anyway," they replied honestly. "They'd have to be regular hex distance, and would take effect immediately, so you would have noticed," they explained.

"Huh. I can't remember the last time I threw up," he stated. He put the back of his hand against his forehead. "I don't feel feverish," he murmured.

"And it's not like you're pregnant."

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"You _do_ know that wizards can get pregnant, don't you?"

"I only found out recently. It's rarer though isn't it?"

"Well, yes, and no," they replied. They laughed. "Okay, witches, like muggle women, have wombs that can carry a baby, right?" The brunet nodded. "But like muggles, that doesn't guarantee conception, there are any number of problems that can occur with either partner to prevent a child being born. Now, when wizards become pregnant, it's because their magic makes up for the lack of a natural womb. _Most_, need to take a potion in order for that to happen. However, if the couple in question are powerful and compatible enough, it can occur naturally. Which is why, when you have the sex talk, you are advised to always use contraception charms, whether with a male or female partner."

"Okay," Harry replied slowly.

"You didn't use contraceptive charms with Draco?"

"Not the first time," he replied. "Wait, I never told you that," he added suspiciously.

They grinned, and hugged him. "It was obvious you'd had sex – you were a lot more relaxed – and from the way the two of you kept stealing glances at each other, it was easy to figure out."

"Erm, are there ways to find out without having to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Sure. Are you sure you wouldn't sooner do them with him?" He nodded vehemently. "Spill," they ordered.

Harry blushed. "He told me – though not in as much detail – that men could get pregnant, and gave me the choice on whether to use the charm. Then before we…he said if I got pregnant, he'd marry me. I didn't bring it up, since that wasn't why I'd done it, and I wasn't sure if he'd timed it so I wouldn't hear, or wouldn't pay attention. So, I don't want to bring up the P word unless I know it's pertinent."

"You realise you'll have to wait until August to get married, since you're the youngest."

He nodded. "But even if I _am_ – which I don't know for certain yet – I shouldn't have to waddle up the aisle, since I'd be getting on for four months pregnant. Er, are you competent at the spells?"

"We make sure to master _any_ spell," they retorted confidently. "Wouldn't want to need a spell, and not be able to cast is properly." They backed up a couple of paces, and Harry spun to face them. They cast several spells in succession, then glanced at each other for confirmation. "You are definitely pregnant," they informed. "It's too early to say boy or girl, but they're healthy," they continued, smiling at his relieved sigh.

"I wasn't planning on having kids this young," he stated. "And I said as much, when Draco first mentioned contraception charms, but once he mentioned we could get married at sixteen – and how strangely willing he would be to marry me – I thought it would be worth the risk. I didn't know the criteria for natural conception, and can't say I would have made another choice, even if I _had_ known," he added honestly. "And while I know it'll make life more complicated, I'm not unhappy."

"Of course not, little brother," they replied, tugging him into a hug. "You've been given the opportunity to start a family, and we'll support you, in whatever way you need."

"Yeah, a few people are going to be annoyed," he murmured. He heard a hoot from the dorm. He smiled. "Right on time, Hedwig." He stood his expression resolute. "If I don't get back with the book I came for soon, 'Mione'll come looking for me, but I've got a couple of letters I need to write."

"We'll run interference," they promised, following him into the dorm proper and disappearing out the door. He gave Hedwig an affectionate stroke, before he scooped up what he needed for a letter. As much as he should probably give them more thought, it was probably better if he did it in a hurry – else he'd hours drafting and redrafting and run the risk of someone sneaking a peek at what he'd written.

With another fortifying breath, he penned two letters, variations of the same thing, with writing as clear as he could. He sealed them before he could think them through much more. "They're for Sirius and Remus," Harry stated, handing the letters out. "Thanks girl," he murmured, giving her another stroke and smiling when she gave his finger an affectionate nibble.

This time, he Accio'd the book, and made his way down the stairs before Hermione could come up – it'd be hard enough keeping it from her, without risking being sick again.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement, his knee bouncing nervously. He _knew_ he shouldn't have come early, it only gave him more time to get worked up. But then, he couldn't stand to stay under Hermione's suspicious gaze any longer. If it hadn't been for the distractions the twins caused, he would have dashed from the dorm as soon as he'd finished his essay.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," Draco drawled as he closed the door behind him and strode to the brunet.

"Hi," Harry greeted sheepishly.

"When you asked to meet earlier than we'd planned, I thought it would be because you were feeling needy," he continued, after a nod of greeting. "So why instead do I find you nervous?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I need to talk to you about something," he said in a rush.

Draco sat down heavily. "You want to end our arrangement," he said slowly.

"No!" The blonde's lips quirked upward. "No," he said with a sheepish expression. "Kinda the opposite." His head turned to the room's entrance before the door opened. Sirius and Remus entered and closed the door behind themselves. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Do you _really_ need to ask that after your letters?" Sirius returned.

"If Umbridge catches you she'll send you to Azkaban!" he replied. "And as for you," he continued turning to Remus, "she'd do the same for being a werewolf, let alone what she'd do for finding you with Sirius!"

They both waved away his arguments. "Are you _sure_?" Remus demanded.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Poppy?" Sirius asked.

"Fred and George." They opened their mouths. "And they're competent with the spells," he added before they could comment further. "They master every spell they're taught, just in case."

"Does he know?" Remus asked, nodding his head to Draco who was watching their interaction suspiciously.

"No," he said flatly. "You arrived before I could say anything. It was a risk telling the two of you in a letter, I'm not going to send one in the Castle."

"_What_ is this about?" Draco demanded.

"We're just going to go over there," Sirius stated, dragging the reluctant werewolf across the room. "Feel free to use a Silencing charm, we won't be offended. Will we?" he asked giving the werewolf a look.

"No," he sighed.

Harry quickly cast a Silencing Charm. "Sorry," he breathed. "Though their roles have been switched from normal – I think it might be protective instincts at work – they mean well." He paused. "For me anyway." He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just going to pretend they're not in the room watching us intently," he stated, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"You were going to tell me something," Draco prompted.

Harry nodded. "I realise there are a number of better ways to go about this, but I think it'll be better if I just blurt it out. Okay?" The blonde nodded, expression encouraging. "I'm pregnant," he said in a rush.

Draco blinked. "Are you- no, you said you're sure. We're going to have a baby?" he breathed.

Harry blew out a relieved breath. "I'm glad you're not going to ask if it's yours."

"I wouldn't insult you like that," he stated. "You're a terrible liar – so I know I was your first partner – and I know you haven't been with anyone else." Harry's eyebrows rose. "I'm observant, _and_ you're too loyal to cheat. Even if we weren't in an official relationship."

"So, we're going to be in one now?"

Draco gave him a look. "I gave you my word that I would marry you if you became pregnant," he reminded. "I will not go back on my word, and even if that wasn't the case it's the honourable thing to do." His expression softened as he looked at the brunet. "Will you marry me, Harry James Potter?"

Harry beamed. "Yes," he replied.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring, yet," he hastened to add.

"That's okay," he replied with a grin. "I did kind of spring this on you. The twins said we'd have to wait until August?"

The blonde nodded. "I mentioned we can legally get married at sixteen, it has to be once the youngest in the relationship has reached that age. Though, they won't let you get married on the actual birthday, so it would August 1st at the earliest we could wed, though we could wait for longer if you prefer?"

"August 1st is fine for me, although…" The blonde's eyebrows rose. "Should we check with your parents, and the two of them?" he added, jerking his head at the adults in the corner.

Remus was by their side in an instant, gently knocking on the boundary of the silencing charm. Harry dropped it with a sigh. "Sorry," Sirius retorted with an eyeroll, "he took it as an invitation."

"Right, now he knows, _how_ could you be so stupid?" the werewolf demanded.

Harry flinched. "We _weren't_ stupid," Draco responded fiercely, wrapping a comforting and possessive arm around his lion. "It was only the first time we didn't use a charm, and we made the choice not to, after agreeing that if we were to conceive, then we would marry," he stated. The werewolf's eyebrows rose challengingly. "With the time of year, I knew that we could marry before our child was born – and before Harry's mobility was too impeded. I didn't realise we would be so compatible, but I can't say I'm disappointed." His lion cuddled close. "If anything, the opposite."

"Moony," Sirius said firmly, gaining the werewolf's attention. "He's not only a Slytherin, he's the Slytherin Prince. We couldn't ask for a better person to take care of our cub, and his future children. Between his loyalty and ambition, and Harry's bravery and stubbornness, they'll be able to get through any, and _every_, obstacle in front of them."

"Aww, Pads," Harry breathed.

"People forget that James and Lily didn't have an easy of time of it either, not at first. But they didn't let the traditionalists stop them, until they won over all the important people. The only thing I will say," he spoke firmly, looking at the blonde in the eye, "if the two of you _don't_ live to see your children grow up, you will have a truly horrific afterlife."

"Padfoot," Harry groaned.

"I'm speaking on behalf of the two of us, and your parents, Prongslet," he replied. "He needed to get the warning."

"I already wanted him to have more time with our children, than he had with his parents," he stated. "But of course, I take your warning seriously." He glanced at the werewolf. "He cares about you, and I would like if you could get over your concerns to be a part of our lives."

Remus sighed. "Of course I will," he stated, settling in a chair that appeared opposite the sofa. Sirius settled in one beside it.

"Good. We've got quite a few details to finalise before we get to August 1st, and I would like for the two of you to help us."

"What is happening then?" Sirius asked, head tilted curiously.

"Our wedding," Harry said with a grin. "You will walk me down the aisle, won't you Sirius?"

"I would be honoured," he replied with a happy smile. "Where are you going to live?"

"That is one of the details that will need to be sorted out," Draco stated. "We don't have long, even before the end of the year." He glanced down at the top of Harry's messy hair. "I want Wizarding Britain to be as safe as possible for my future husband, let alone our children," he stated firmly.

"That will take a lot of effort," Remus warned. The blonde nodded. "I'm more than happy to help, and I know quite a few others that will be too," he promised.

Draco kissed the top of his lion's head, before he began to discuss the key issues that they faced, and the plans they would need to tackle them. If he had his way, it would all be accomplished before the end of the school year, which would give them the remaining time to plan the wedding. After all, while his Mother could organise the wedding within a week, it would be best if he gave her more time than that – and it would also help to keep Harry's worrying to a minimum.

His lion looked up at him, a sweet smile on his lips. He leant down, unable to resist the urge to taste it, feeling more than a little smug when the touch was returned. Their lives would not always be easy, but he knew they could face anything together, and would.

"Always," Harry breathed, resting his forehead against the blonde's. "I will always be yours," he vowed.

"And I will hold no other in my heart," he promised, cupping his lion's cheek gently, "in this life and the next."

"Is it any wonder he's pregnant?" Sirius asked Remus. "I'm pretty sure a contraceptive charm would have failed."

The werewolf sighed. "Yes, they're too perfect together." Harry pulled back enough to blink at the werewolf. "Contraceptive charms don't work on true soul mates, their magic works against the charm. A true soul mate is someone that matches heart, mind, soul and magic, and finding such a person is rare," he explained.

"Though many a teenager has made the claim," Sirius piped up.

Remus snorted. "True. But, I am glad you have found yours, Cub, and I will support the two of you in whatever way you need."

"As will I," Sirius promised.

"We'll bear that in mind," Harry replied, lacing fingers with his future husband and looking up at him with happiness, contentment, and love.


End file.
